


Black Roses

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Hades, Alpha!Persephone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Dick Girl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omega!Percy, Oral, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Persephone, courting, top!Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is being courted. He doesn't know by whom, but black roses and pomegranates are pretty much a dead giveaway and add up to underworld. Turns out he did the right math, but came up with the wrong underworldly grump.Hades and Persephone just want to help make Percy better after the Giant War and the trauma he had suffered through. And as they help him, they plan on making him fall for them.





	Black Roses

PJatO || Hadephonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Black Roses || Hadephonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Black Roses

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort, nesting, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, knotting, bondage

Main Pairing: Hades/Persephone/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Zerberus

Summary: Percy has been finding black roses wherever he goes. Just randomly growing. He's starting to get a little paranoid and when he randomly finds pomegranates and jewels too, he knows he's losing it. He confronts Nico, because black and pomegranates add up to underworld. Turns out he did the right math, but came up with the wrong underworldly grump.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Black Roses_

The first time it happened, Percy had been returning home from a walk with Mrs. O'Leary. He thought it was weird, that the roses in their front yard had turned black. Creepy. Yet also kind of beautiful. He dismissed it. Then, it started to happen more often. He'd find a single black rose at the doorstep, on his windowsill and when he found one on his pillow, he started to freak out.

Then, the roses started to be accompanied by food. Blue-dyed chocolates that made him happy and overlook how strange everything about this was. But when it started to be fruits – and not just any fruits, but pomegranates of all things – he was _more than just suspicious_.

Granted, he was a bit slower on the uptake, or so he was accused often, but even he realized that flowers and food randomly being brought to him, definitely intended for him and only him, it could only be courting gifts. After all, he was an unmated omega. The problem? He didn't know who the alpha was who was courting him here. Not to mention, he didn't really know what to think about it.

He was stressed. Stretched thin over everything that was happening in his life, or had been happening in his life. After the Titan War, he had hoped that he would get peace. His mom was married to a good man, he was finally visiting a high school he actually kinda liked. Things were going well. And then he got abducted and thrown into the Giant War, just to come out of it with a heavy case of PTSD, with no high school again and being forced to retake the year as a whole because he had an 'unexplained absence' of seven months. Throughout the past year after the Giant War had ended, he had _tried_ to deal with his PTSD, tried to settle back into school, tried to help with the rebuilds, tried to rekindle with his friends. Their lives had moved on in the six months he had been gone and his time in Tartarus had only driven him even farther away from them.

What he really, really, _really_ wanted was a new start. Not New Rome; everyone was going to New Rome. He wanted a real fresh start, preferably somewhere safe.

His omega senses had never flared up as much as they did since the war had ended. Okay, to be fair he had only presented in the far too brief phase between the Titan War and his abduction by Hera. Still, having been forced to be a packless, denless, unmated, lonely omega on the streets, with no memories? It still haunted him. It haunted him to the point where he just started building nests made out of everything that smelt like pack – he had permanently stolen some clothes from Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Leo and Piper. Nesting was _normally_ something an omega only did when their heat came up, because they needed the comfort and safety of a nest. These days, Percy needed that safety and comfort on a weekly base and he started feeling pathetic. But he just... he hadn't felt truly safe since the war had ended. Not even in his den, the home he shared with his mom and Paul. After all, now he knew that in a moment's notice he could be snatched away by a goddess and memory-wiped. He craved true safety.

"So. This is gonna be an awkward conversation", drawled Percy as he collapsed next to Nico di Angelo on the Ghost King's bed, shuffling around a little. "Are you like... courting me?"

Nico choked on his burger and Percy used the alpha's distraction to grab the burger and take a bite himself, waiting patiently until Nico caught his breath and focus again. The Italian glared irritated.

"What. The. Underworld. Jackson?", growled Nico. "Seriously? The fuck is wrong with you?"

Shrugging, Percy took another bite before Nico stole his burger back. So instead, Percy pulled out a black rose and a pomegranate from his jacket's pocket, holding both up for Nico to see.

"Those have been showing up at my place for the past... uh... yeah, months. Gotta admit, I ignored it for like three months and then I spent some more time in denial, but what started out with flowers and then moved on to chocolate and... pomegranates... Now that it hit expensive jewelry, I figured it was time to put my foot down, or something", replied Percy casually, tilting his head. "Because... as much as I _really_ enjoy the attention and the gifts do kinda... they really pick me up when I'm down and they sorta... they sooth my inner omega, who's been going wild lately. But I can't accept expensive jewelry and stuff. So... please no jewelry, Nico?"

" _I didn't_ ", started Nico with a hiss, cheeks dark-red as he glared at Percy. "It's not me. I'm kind of... courting Jason. So stop saying stuff like that so loudly, or Jason might just hear it and you might just ruin _my_ shot there. None of that stuff is from me."

"...Huh", grunted Percy confused, rolling the pomegranate around his hand. "But... black roses. And pomegranates. And skull jewelry. I was _so sure_ it was you. Those gifts like have your signature all over them. Damn it. I was feeling so clever, don't ruin my clever moment, Nico."

Nico's eyes softened as he offered Percy some fries from his Happy Meal when nudging the omega. "You _are_ clever, Perce. You just... missed your target by one generation."

"Huh?", grunted Percy once more, now even more confused than before.

"Perce", sighed Nico slowly. "Think really, really hard about who I might mean."

"Well, I mean, your family tree only goes one way at the moment, so... but... no", muttered Percy beneath his breath, tilting his head. "Can't be your father. He literally locked me into a dungeon."

"Well, excuse me, but not every alpha likes the idea of their omega marching into a war. The dungeon was perfectly safe and cozy and I would have fed you regularly and moved you up to a bedroom once the war would have been over."

Percy blinked slowly and turned toward where a grumpy Hades was stepping out of the shadows in Cabin Thirteen. Percy just stared at the god doe-eyed, especially when he saw a rather agitated Persephone stepping out right behind Hades, her hands on her hips.

"Yes. And _I_ told you that locking your omega up is sending the wrong kind of message. Not _everyone_ is into the Beauty and the Beast vibes, Hades", chided Persephone pointedly.

"...I am just going to grab my dinner and shadow-travel to see what Jay is doing", muttered Nico and made a face as he looked between his father, stepmother and his first love. "And don't roll your eyes at me, father! You too chose a child of Zeus, she's literally standing next to you."

"Can't argue with that", agreed Persephone with a smirk. "And my half-brother is an adorable, overwhelmed omega. Poor thing, being born into the Roman society. They just... don't treat their omegas right. But please, do invite him to dates involving more than just McDonald's, Nico!"

Nico rolled his eyes as he passed his stepmother and disappeared through the shadows. Traitor. Leaving Percy alone with the two godly alphas. He didn't know what to do with that, or with what the two of them had just said. Frowning, he turned to look down at the rose and pomegranate in his hands. Okay. They kind of made even more sense with Hades and Persephone, but...

"Why?", asked Percy, looking up at them from where he was still sitting on Nico's bed.

Hades frowned and pinched his nose, pacing in front of the bed while Persephone smiled sweetly and sat down next to Percy. She grasped his hand, linking fingers with him. It was weird. She smelt like flowers, even though she was an alpha. Sure, there was a musky note and she smelt more like harsh flowers like lavender instead of sweet flowers. But Percy liked her scent.

"You impressed me, when you, Thalia Grace and Nico went on that little quest for me", replied Persephone gently. "You're sweet and strong. The way you lifted an underworldly river? Mh... Not to mention, you already had my dear husband over there wrapped around your little finger."

"...How?", asked Percy doubtfully, one eyebrow cocked.

"Ever since you came sauntering into our palace when you were twelve, just a stubborn, little brat, you had our attention. Not many demigods dare to venture into our realm, much less a young omega. We kept watching, saw that you truly lived up to the potential you displayed back then", continued Persephone with a smile. "You reminded Hades a lot of _me_. So stubborn and defiant. Back when Hades and I met, I was as rebellious as you, trying to fight against what was expected. I too had suffered my childhood under an abusive step-parent and have suffered from the prejudices attached to my... gender combination, just like you. So I can... relate a lot to you, it makes me want to shield and protect you from what I had experienced. It also made Hades want to scoop you up and make sure you stay somewhere safe. I did give him quite the chiding for locking you up in that dungeon, believe me, sweetheart. But I... do understand the intentions behind his actions."

"I'd hope so", huffed Hades, waving his arms around a little. "I mean, really. An omega, so young at that, throwing himself into the River Styx just like that, just to throw himself into even more danger and nearly certain death! I would hope that you'd understand why I'd want our omega safe!"

"Still; the dungeon", sighed Persephone, giving him a pointed glare.

"He's a stubborn little brat", hissed Hades, motioning at Percy. "If I had locked him up in a bedroom, he would have been able to sneak out somehow! Shackled up in a cell was the best bet I had! Of course, my brat of a son had to swoop in and mess it all up!"

"Excuse me", interrupted Percy, raising his voice a little. "So you locked me up in a dungeon to _protect_ me? Seriously? I mean, you seriously thought that was... charming?"

Hades huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting child. Persephone snorted softly.

"We would have moved on to the charming once the war was over", grumbled Hades irritated. "You'd have been moved to a bedroom and you would have been slowly wooed."

"So you literally were planning the plot from Beauty and the Beast?", snorted Percy. "Wait. Is there talking furniture in the palace? That would be so cool. I mean, Leo has a walking desk, so-"

"No, no talking furniture. We don't live in a Disney movie", sighed Hades, rubbing his temple. "Why must I always pick the complicated mates? The ones that talk back all the time..."

"Because there is no _fun_ in having a mate who just obediently says 'yes, alpha' all the time", chimed Persephone with a bright smile. "Not to mention, you do like to rub people the wrong way with your choices in mates. Like that alpha daughter of Zeus and that omega son of Poseidon."

Percy flushed at the open declaration of their intentions. "I mean... really? You... really want to court me? Just because I talk back and am a brat, or what?"

"It's part of your charm", drawled Hades dryly. "But yes, it _is_ part of it. Unlike my brother, who likes to have his ass kissed 24/7, I do like people who are honest with me. You're very... sweet, but sassy. It's a refreshing combination that I enjoy greatly. It's amusing."

"You're adorable and pretty and selfless and quite the dashing hero, even though the odds have always been stacked against you", added Persephone. "Everyone was betting against you, even your friends didn't quite see you making it out alive of the Titan War. Yet here you are, having lived through two wars. But... there's a... darkness to you now. Quite literally so; as the king and queen of the underworld, we can _see_ the shadow of Tartarus clinging onto you."

"W—What...?", asked Percy, confused and hopeful.

Persephone reached out, resting a hand against Percy's side, pressing against it and feeling the prominent rips. "We want to remove that shadow of Tartarus that is clinging onto you. We've been trying for the past months now, but it... doesn't quite work on distance. You're... wasting away, Percy. You can't keep your food down, you barely sleep. Even if you do not want us as your mates, please at least allow us to help you with that."

"How?", asked Percy doubtfully, flushing as the female alpha was still holding him.

"We want to take you to the underworld with us", offered Persephone gently. "It's not an easy process; Tartarus is ancient and he's a tricky bastard. It will take time, which is why we'd like for you to stay with us for a while, Percy. Just until you're better. Please. Even if you don't want us as your alphas, at least allow us to help you. We'd be... very happy if you'd also allow us to continue courting you and proving to you that even though he has a horrible habit of trying to keep his lovers all to himself by imprisoning them, Hades is actually quite the sweetheart."

"Sure. Hades the sweetheart, it's what you hear in all the myths", snickered Percy, looking at Hades.

Hades growled at that and glared at the demigod. "Please stay focused, Perseus."

Percy sighed and shrugged. "Sure. Okay. Whatever. It's summer anyway, I don't have anything to do aside from being at camp and... if you can really help me. I guess I'm taking a vacation in the underworld. I just have to talk to my mom and Paul first; if I'd disappear without another word again, it'd break her heart. So... uh... I'll... come over tomorrow?"

"We're looking forward to it", smiled Persephone and kissed Percy's cheek. "And think on the courting? Please? You're everything Hades and I want in an omega, sweetheart."

Percy still looked skeptical, unable to believe that the king and queen of the underworld saw _anything_ in Percy. Not as a potential mate. Sure, part of Percy could actually grasp what Persephone was saying about Hades and the dungeon being the alpha's clumsy kind of courting considering he had abducted Persephone too. That guy just really sucked at first impressions. Still...

/break\

Hades was pacing their chambers, back rigid as he kept glancing out of the window. They should not have allowed Percy to just come over some time today. They should have agreed on a time and they should have gone to pick the omega up. Since waking up, Hades had been pacing now. He had canceled all meetings, because he wished to be there when Perseus arrived. Thanatos and the rest of the council were not pleased by it, but Hades couldn't care less.

He was aware that the boy didn't like him. And okay, so perhaps abducting the boy's mother had left a lasting bad first impression. Then again, Percy had been nothing but a barking little brat back then too! He had grown up nicely and Hades had not been able to see that coming.

Percy was headstrong, beautiful, fierce. Everything Hades was looking for in a partner. Not to mention, Percy had impressed all of Olympus. A particular thing that Hades had fallen for about Percy was that unique way in which Percy pissed off Zeus and Hera.

"He's here", whispered Persephone, tugging on Hades' toga.

The king froze for a second before he turned toward the window. His eyes widened as he watched how Percy got tackled flat onto the ground by Zerberus. Great. The bad impressions just kept piling up. Honestly, at this rate, Hades and Persephone were _never_ getting the pretty omega into their bed.

"Zerberus! Off! Bad boys!", barked Hades out irritated as the couple teleported down.

"What? No!", protested Percy. "Zerberus is great for cuddling!"

Hades paused and blinked slowly as he took a closer look. Two out of three heads were eagerly licking Percy while Percy was ruffling their fur, the third head curiously sniffing Percy's hellhound who had brought the boy and his luggage here. There was something particularly cute to Percy Jackson was he was being smothered by Zerberus and treated the three-headed monster like he was just an oversized puppy. Something so cute that it warmed Hades' heart.

"I want to claim him", muttered Hades with a borderline-pout.

"Be _patient_ , love", chided Persephone, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I've been patient for the right omega for thousands of years now", growled Hades in protest. "And here he is, rolling around on the floor, playing with my pet. He's not leaving the underworld again."

"...If you shackle me to the wall in your dungeon again, I _am_ going to allow dad to flood your palace", pointed Percy out with an unimpressed glare. "Which he had suggested after the _last_ time, by the way. Because he was totally not a fan of that."

"What Hades meant by this was that he and I are determined to convince you that you would be very happy here, with us", offered Persephone with a smile. "Now, let me show you your room."

"We'll see about that. For now, I just really... want to get better", sighed Percy.

He crawled out from underneath Zerberus and followed Persephone and Hades inside. A short tour was given to him, though the palace was so large that Percy would never find his way around. He was however assured that if he needed anything, there would be a ghoul or zombie servant at his beck and call to help him out. He was also going to live in the room opposite Hades' and Persephone's, so he was also always welcomed to simply come to them.

"And this is your room", announced Persephone as she opened the bedroom door.

Percy's mouth hung open some as he gaped around the beautiful room. The walls were painted a soft, soothing blue, with faint wave-motifs. All the furniture looked really old and expensive. He would call them antiques, but then he guessed that considering how old the gods were, it was probably considering new for them. The masterpiece of the room was the four-poster bed with night-blue curtains that had sparkling silver elements woven in that looked like stars.

"That's... beautiful", whispered Percy in awe, gently caressing the curtains.

"Courtesy of Morpheus. They will keep the nightmares away. Part of... us helping you get better", explained Hades, voice unusually gentle as he watched Percy.

"T—Thank you", mumbled Percy, pink dusting his cheeks.

"You haven't seen the best part yet", declared Persephone as she opened the door opposite the bed.

"Oh my gosh, I have my own bathroom—holy shit, that is _not_ a bathroom, that is a private spa!"

Percy dashed from one corner of the bathroom to the next, eying everything with sparkling eyes. Shiny, dark-blue tiles, a bathtub large enough to hold four people comfortable, a freaking jacuzzi in the center of the bathroom, a shower with frosted glass walls surrounding it, the sink and toilet and shelves with fancy looking towels and shampoos and soaps too of course.

"You like it, I take it", drawled Hades smugly.

"Like it? This is like a wet-dream of me", huffed Percy, waving his arms around.

"...About a bathroom?", inquired Hades doubtfully.

"No. About being fucked in a jacuzzi. But yeah, the bathroom's an integral part of it."

Percy paused and blushed when what he had just said caught up with him. He turned around a little embarrassed to face the two alphas. His embarrassment grew when he realized the dark-eyed looks both of them were giving him and the musky, earthy scent of alpha-arousal that filled the room.

"Well, we are certainly going to note that down for... future reference", smiled Persephone.

Only that it wasn't one of her kind, gentle smiles. It was a predatory smile. Percy blushed harder.

/break\

It was strangely easy to fall into a routine with the underworld. It was horrifyingly easy to feel _at home_ in the underworld. Then again, that bathroom really was like out of one of Percy's wet dreams. Not to mention that bed. He really hadn't had a single nightmare in the past two weeks of living down there. Percy spent a lot of time with Thanatos and he was also getting along real well with Hecate, surprisingly enough. Then there were Demeter and Persephone, who basically cooked all dinners. It was a bit of a surprise to Percy that Demeter visited on a nearly daily basis and that Persephone _didn't_ spend her summers on Olympus. Then again, a lot of time had passed since that 'custody deal' and Demeter and Hades had worked out most of their differences, considering that they both wanted Persephone happy and she was not happy having to leave home for half a year to spend it on Olympus where her verbally abusive stepmother and her neglectful father lived.

Percy was smiling lazily as he laid in his nest in his bedroom. He has had yet another full night of sleep. No horrible nightmares about friends dying, monsters chasing him, Tartarus tearing his soul apart. Just pleasant, gentle dreams. He was patting Mrs. O'Leary's head as the hellhound was laying next to the bed, peacefully sleeping. Percy's bedroom was large enough to comfortably house the hellhound too. Percy sighed, nose buried in one of his mom's blouses. He missed her, but he did IM her every other day and he knew he should get used to the idea of moving on, what with college coming up soonish on his life plan. Still, after everything that had happened with the Giant War, he was being irrationally clingy onto his pack. Hence the nest made out of blankets, pillows and clothes from all his important people. And even though he hadn't had a nightmare in two weeks, he still felt safer sleeping in an actual nest. It might have to do with the new, foreign environment.

"Are you awake, Percy?", asked Persephone gently as she knocked.

"Mh...? Yeah", yawned Percy, arching and rolling around in his nest some. "Come in."

He knew it was probably uncalled for an unmated omega to invite an alpha into his den like that, when he was basically half-naked. Frankly, Percy had never really found it in himself to care too much about those kind of social standards. His boxers weren't that different from his swim-shorts and he was walking around in those for like fifty percent of the time at camp too. Though he had to admit that the intense way in which Persephone looked at him was very flustering.

"Did you sleep well, Percy?", asked Persephone softly.

"Yeah. Like always here", chuckled Percy with a lazy grin, stretching out and arching his body. "What's for breakfast? Am I too late for Demeter's pancakes?"

"You'd have some time to get changed first", replied Persephone. "And... how are you feeling?"

Percy paused for a moment to mull this over. Persephone and Hades had performed their weird magic three times on him by now; yesterday having been the last session. They always left him aching and numb, sometimes with a pricking pain in his limbs. It had been real bad the first time around, but after the third, it was actually not _that_ bad anymore. They definitely left him kind of... lighter, emotionally speaking. And he could keep down more food than in the past year. Not everything and he still ate too small portions considering his body-size and the amount of calories an omega would need to stay healthy. He hadn't even gone into heat in the past year... past year and a half, considering that his body didn't have the energy or resources to go into heat when he had been living on the streets. This was definitely working. It was just a slow process. But still, it was totally worth it because it was actually working. He offered Persephone a smile.

"Better. Really. Just... not good yet. But better", replied Percy confidently.

"That's all that matters", smiled Persephone, brushing Percy's hair back to kiss his forehead.

/break\

It happened two weeks later that Percy was laying in his bed in the evening, while he was eating the blue chocolates he had received yesterday – because Hades and Persephone hadn't stopped courting him, if anything the courting did increase. Too much jewelry for Percy's taste, but also new clothes – at least not fancy clothes but comfy clothes, like blue hoodies – and of course still flowers and food, as well as the occasional bathing equipment, like bubble baths that smelt simply divine. Percy really enjoyed the attention, if he was honest. Maybe more than he was ready to admit aloud, because that evening as he was eating his chocolate, he realized that his nest didn't feel right.

That wasn't unusual. Whenever the clothes he had stolen started to smell more like him than the people he had stolen them from, his nest would start to feel off and he'd have to replace the clothes. But he had done that last week, which had kind of resulted in a spat between Nico and Jason because Jason had _not_ been a fan of another omega's scent all over Nico's hoodie. Percy had just grabbed a 'fresh' hoodie from Nico and continued on his merry clothes-hunt. So it couldn't be that, because the clothes were all fresh, all still heavy with the scent of his pack. It still felt off though.

Percy had been a fully fledged omega long enough to know that in instances as those, he needed to just trust his instincts. So he did just that. Putting the chocolates down, he got off his bed.

/break\

"Persephone!", called Hades out, an irritated glare etched into his features. "Persephone, dear!"

"Yes? What is it?", sighed Persephone as she exited their bathroom.

She was only wearing a towel and Hades paused to appreciate the view. "My cloak. Have you seen my favorite velvet cloak? I can't find it. And since your mother is putting together a special dinner tonight with all of Perseus' favorites, I wanted to look my best."

While he spoke, Persephone went to their closet to get her favorite grass-green dress with the princess neckline and the beautiful blue flowers decorating the rim of the floor-long dress. Only, that she couldn't find it. Frowning confused, she leaned more into the closet.

"I don't know where your cloak is, but if you find it, go and search for my spring dress", said Persephone with a sigh. "I suppose we will both have to wear something different then..."

Hades continued grumbling while the two of them got dressed. By the time they made it downstairs, Demeter and Percy were already done cooking dinner. Even though Percy was supposed to be surprised by this. But the omega was just too nosy and he also really loved cooking. Hades smiled pleased, the alpha deep inside utterly satisfied by the caring side of the omega.

"You're late", chided Demeter displeased, glaring up at them.

"We... had problems getting dressed", huffed Hades irritated. "I couldn't find my cloak!"

He sat down, still looking grumpy, while Persephone chuckled softly and took the seat next to her husband. "Yes, my favorite dress seems to be missing too. Have you raided our closet to do the laundry by hand again, instead of using magic, mother?"

"No, I did not", huffed Demeter offended while serving everyone. "You really need to clean your room up more often, if your clothes 'disappear' in your own closet. I told you, you'd turn sloppy if you end up with an alpha as a mate instead of an omega. Omegas know how to keep a home clean."

"Mother", hissed Persephone with a glare. "Those are wildly outdated stereotypes and you know that! And Hades and I aren't messy. Our room is perfectly tidy."

"Then how come your clothes 'disappear'?", drawled Demeter pointedly, eyebrows raised.

"They didn't disappear", stated Percy offhandedly, taking the first bite. "I stole them."

There was a very long pause in which Hades, Persephone and Demeter simply stared at him, while Percy continued eating, oblivious to the pointed looks. Hades put his cutlery down again, just as Persephone grasped the male alpha's hand, squeezing it tightly in confusion.

"You... stole our clothes?", asked Persephone slowly. "Why?"

"This is really awesome. You have to give me the recipe for my mom", smiled Percy as he continued eating. "I dunno, I just did, Phone. My nest felt... off. It does that sometimes. And when it does that, I go and hunt for new nesting material. My nose led me to your bedroom and I picked the things that smelt most like you. Sorry if those are your favorites? I... can give them back to you?"

"You stole our clothes... to build your _nest_?", asked Hades, eyes wide. "Keep them! Take more."

Percy offered a small smile at that, ducking his head some. "I guess I'll be taking you up on that offer. I... think I might be feeling more at home here than I was expecting. With you."

Persephone's smile was nearly blinding as she squeezed Hades' hand so hard, he feared it might just break from the force alone. "That's... That's wonderful, Percy. Does that... imply that us courting you might... lead somewhere? Does that have anything to do with your new nesting habit, or... is it simply a matter of pack and safety for you? Either way will make us happy."

Now Percy paused to look up at them thoughtfully, cheeks a bit pink. "I... think it might be more than just normal... pack feelings? I did pick the clothes that smelt most like you. Normally, I just pick a random piece of clothing, one where it might not be a bother if it's missing. I... also kind of might have... snuggled into that cloak when I was napping earlier?"

Hades looked way too pleased as he was picturing the cute omega snuggled up into his cloak. "So that means we're allowed to take you out on dates too now, Perseus?"

A frown marred Percy's features. "...You... have been doing that for like two weeks now?"

"We have?", asked Hades confused, looking at Persephone, who just shrugged too.

"Oh", grunted Percy, features dropping a little. "I thought those were dates. When we went out for walkies with Zerberus and Mrs. O'Leary, just the three of us. And when we went ice-skating in the Arctic. Dinners in Rome and Paris? Those _definitely_ felt like dates."

Hades blushed. The fearsome king of the underworld blushed. And it might just be Percy's new favorite thing, because _he had made the king of the underworld blush_.

"Those... yes, they were... could be...", started Hades before clearing his throat. "Now that you mention it, they do seem like dates. Though they were not intended to be dates. We just wanted to make you feel welcomed here and when we noticed that the whole... death-thing we have going on down here was getting to you, we wanted to give you a change of scenery."

"So... am I allowed to count them as dates then?", inquired Percy, tilting his head. "Because I kinda totally did. I thought they were part of the whole 'courted by a king and queen'-package."

"Yes, sweetheart, feel free to count them as dates", chuckled Persephone fondly.

/break\

His time was nearly up. Hades and Persephone had finished their magical godly treatment of Percy three days ago. Over the summer, Percy had gained considerable weight – as in, one couldn't count his ribs anymore by just looking at him. Sleep was peaceful and calm and actually relaxing.

His nest wasn't made of his pack's clothes anymore. Not because he didn't care about his pack anymore, but because he didn't depend on his pack's scents for safety anymore. He had been clinging onto it to feel half-way sane during the past year. Now? He had fallen asleep on the couch the other day, without the nest _and_ without the curtains of Morpheus. He didn't need a safe space for sleeping anymore. His nest was now mainly made out of clothes from Hades and Persephone, actually. And less about the safe feeling, but more about him longing for them. Longing for them to be in his nest, because he wanted them as his alphas. Which brought him to the now, where he was sitting in his nest, curled together in Hades' favorite cloak, nose buried in Persephone's favorite dress, pout on his face. Now that his treatment was over, he could technically return home.

But he didn't want to. Dating Hades and Persephone was awesome. He loved exploring the underworld. He had integrated into the underworldly pack among Hecate, Thanatos, Nemesis, Morpheus, Hypnos and the others. Not to mention, he was really not looking forward to another year of high school before finally graduating and then having to go to college.

"Perseus?", asked Hades, voice dark but soft. "I wanted to ask you when you'll leave again, but you haven't even packed yet. Are you... pouting? It's an adorable look on you."

"I don't want to leave", blurted Percy out, cheeks heating up.

"...Okay", nodded Hades slowly. "Persephone! Love, come here for a moment, please!"

"What's wrong, Hades? Is our Percy alright?", asked Persephone when she saw him standing in the door of Percy's bed. "He... didn't leave without saying goodbye, did he?"

"He doesn't want to leave at all", replied Hades, watching how his wife's face brightened.

"Does that mean we get to _claim_ our sweet little omega?", asked Persephone excited.

Percy's face was ruby-red as he nodded slowly and sat up some. "I just... What you did for me. Thank you. And I... really like the underworld, actually, I think. And the pack. I'm aware my nest is about 95% your closet at this point, so I think it would be more... effective if I were to, say, move into your bedroom to build my nest in your bed and get the scent from the source."

"That is a... very cute way of saying that you want to be ours", chuckled Hades fondly.

Biting his lower lip hard, Percy daringly rolled onto his back and bared his neck to the alphas, legs falling apart just a bit in invitation. Both alphas' eyes turned nearly black as they zoomed in on him and practically wrestled each other to get to Percy. Which was kind of totally adorable.

"My, someone's eager", laughed Percy pleased as Persephone flat-out elbowed Hades to steal a kiss from Percy first. "This is... kind of totally adorable of you. Come here, my king. Kiss."

Hades looked pleased as he also got a kiss. Percy smiled fondly when Persephone started stripping all three of them down until they were all naked. Percy's face was dark-red again when he looked his impressive, gorgeous alphas all over. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that he had chosen the king and queen of the underworld as his alphas, of all the alphas on the planet. Then again, he also couldn't believe that they had chosen him as their omega.

"And you are sure about this? A hundred percent sure?", asked Hades, running his hands down Percy's chest, teasing his nipples some and tracing his sixpack. "You're gorgeous, Perseus."

"I... am", whispered Percy softly, nodding slowly. "You were amazing these past months. Being courted by you guys was... making me feel... cherished. I like that. And I believe that being your mate, I'd always feel like that. And that's something I want. Very much. So...?"

He was kissed once more by Persephone, the Spring Goddess ran her hands all over his body. He shuddered at her greedy touch, as it left vines and flowers. Percy frowned confused, especially as he watched the vines grow and twirl around his wrists, pulling them together over his head. Sea-green eyes widened as he turned to glare at the mischievous Spring Goddess.

"What? You look so pretty all framed with flowers", grinned Persephone, kissing Percy deeply. "Now, Hades, love, dear, darling, honey, who gets Percy's virginity? Oh my big, strong king."

"...You know that compliments and flattery will not get me to give up on our pretty omega's virginity", pointed Hades out, glaring at his wife as his hands wandered over Percy's thighs.

Percy flushed as the vines grew to wrap around his legs too, pulling them further apart. He gasped strangled as they also wrapped around his cock. Okay, new. Interesting. He was definitely interested in what was happening here, especially with the four hands all over his body. His dick was already straining against his stomach and his hole was clenching desperately, slick pooling between his legs.

"One of you, do something", growled Percy impatiently, glaring up at his alphas.

"And which one would you like to do what?", asked Persephone curiously, nibbling Percy's earlobe.

"Yes, Perseus", agreed Hades, grabbing Percy's dick and jerking it until Percy whimpered. "Who do you want to do what? Mh, you _are_ very pretty with the flowers."

Percy whimpered and thrust up into Hades' hand. "H—Hades, would you... would you give me a blowjob? While Phone fucks me? Is that... okay for you guys?"

Hades chuckled as he kissed the demigod before leaning down and swallowing Percy's cock whole once Persephone removed the flowers from it. His fingers all the while started working Percy open for the queen. Persephone tried to capture all of Percy's beautiful moans with her lips, her hands wandering and teasing Percy's nipples until the dusty-pink nubs were red and sensitive.

"You're so cute when you whimper", whispered Persephone as she crawled around him.

He did grow a little nervous when the queen sat down between his legs. The flower-bondage kind of gave him a good grip, something to hold onto and distract him a little as he watched the blue flowers blossom around his wrists. Hades pulled his fingers out, grasping Percy's thighs to spread them more for his wife. Persephone hummed pleased as she pushed into him, her massive alpha-cock stretching him more than any of his toys ever could. He whimpered softly and as soon as she was fully inside of him and hit his prostate for the first time, he came down Hades' throat. The king chuckled as he licked his lips and sat up so he could lean in for a kiss from the cute omega. He kept distracting Percy with deep kisses until the omega was relaxed and adjusted to the feeling of Persephone inside of him. When the queen started moving, Hades laid down more comfortably to watch, marveling at how gorgeous his breathtaking wife looked while fucking into their whining omega. Her breasts bounced with every hard thrust, sun-kissed skin glistering with sweat as she fucked the omega harder and harder, long dark curls clinging onto her body at that, her eyes sparkling like jade as she stared intensely down at Percy, watching his every whimper. Her knot was swelling slowly as he kept whimpering so sweetly and squeezing down on her. Leaning down, she caught his throat between her teeth while her knot swelled to its full size, locking them together while the female alpha came and also placed her mate-mark on Percy's neck.

"Gorgeous, delicious little omega", whispered Persephone in praising. "My prettiest flower."

She continued peppering him with kisses until her knot went down. Hades all the while kept stroking his own cock lazily while trying hard not to come. Not before he was inside their omega too. He growled just a little to encourage his wife to finally pull out when he noticed her knot had gone down. She smirked and winked at him as she oh-so slowly pulled out of Percy.

"What? He does feel so nice", pouted Persephone. "Cute little omega, all tight and warm and wet."

Percy flushed at that, though Hades growled pleased when he saw the red, swollen hole dripping Persephone's cum. He couldn't hold back as he thrust into the awaiting hole, making Percy moan. The omega was tugging helplessly on his bounds. Persephone smiled wickedly, kissing his cheek.

"Phone, come on, please", whined Percy with a pout. "Untie me. Ple—ease?"

"No can do, babe. You look way too pretty and today, only we touch", purred Persephone. "We've been dying to for too long. You get to do the touching next time. Mh... time for hickeys."

Percy tried to protest, but she was already trailing her lips over Percy's torso to leave markings. Not that he was going to protest being marked by his alphas. Hades was fucking him harder and deeper than Persephone, hands going to leave imprints on Percy's thighs and the thought made Percy moan.

"You could at least kiss me if you keep me tied up", complained Percy with a pout.

Persephone laughed softly, placing a last gentle kiss on the bruise she had just left on Percy's collarbone before she leaned up to steal a proper, deep kiss from her omega. Hades groaned as he pushed his swelling knot through the tight ring of muscles, the extreme tightness alone being all he needed to be pushed over the edge, knot reaching full size as he ejaculated deep inside their omega, filling him even more than Persephone had. He leaned over to reach Percy's unmarked side of the neck to change exactly that by biting down on it hard. Percy was breathlessly panting as he now bore the proud marks of both his alphas. They smiled at him and offered him their wrists in return. While Hades was comfortably settling down to wait for his knot to go down, Percy marked both alphas as his. All three of them snuggled up to each other, Percy happily cuddled up to them both, falling asleep with a broad, pleased smile on his lips.

_~*~ The End~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a particular fondness for Percy being coddled and kept safe in the underworld :3
> 
> Next up are Ethan and Alabaster in a twisted version where pack-loyalties play into the outcome of the Titan War. After all, Luke was the first one being nice to Percy at camp and Luke and Thalia had basically adopted Annabeth on the streets~


End file.
